Standing At The Edge Of The Earth
by Alona
Summary: VERY first Song fic!I hope its good!It's about H/HR in the last year!No more about that!the song is by Blessid Union of Souls,and isnt mine.Harry/Herm/parents/Hogwarts/platform 9 3/4 are all JKROWLINGS!Thanks!Just PLEASE R/R!I want flames,anything!JUST TH


  
  
A/N:OK!This is my very first song fic!Please R/R!Please,flames, or not,I want the truth.I think its pretty good for a first song fic.PLEASE!Let it be GOOD!  
  
  
Standing at the Edge of the Earth  
  
  
_*I knew that this moment would come in time*  
*That I'd have to let go and watch you fly*  
*I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside?*  
_  
Harry stood on Platform 9 3/4,Hermione in his arms.It was the end.His 7th year was over.He wouldn't see Hermione for about 10 years,until his reunion.He loved her.He had post,but it wasnt the same as holding her in his arms.He had training for an Auror...It would take all his time.No visits with friends.  
  
*_Are you searching for words that you cant find?*  
*Trying to hide your emotions but eyes dont lie*  
*Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye*_  
  
Hermione pulled out of his embrace,sobbing.  
"Shhhhh....It'll be ok...I'll see you soon...We'll-"he was cut off,asHermione had grabbed him and pulled his face to hers,kissing him deeply,bringing back memories of the nights they had spent alone in the others dorms.As she broke the kiss,she whispered,"I love you,Harry Potter."  
  
  
_*So,I'll be Standing At The Edge Of The Earth*  
*Hoping that someday you'll come back to me*  
*I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth,hoping for someday*  
  
_"I love you too,Hermione Granger!"Harry knew he didnt have much time to be with his one love.The held each other,Hermione still sobbing into him,as Harry tried to hold back his own tears.He knew his aunt and uncle wouldnt be coming for him,but Hermione's parents would soon be there.  
  
  
_*Dont misunderstand what I'm trying to say*  
*I dont want to let you leave this way*  
*I just want you to know thatI'll stand right by your side*_  
  
Hermione's parents walked up,but kept their distance.Harry was now crying.He knew the time had come,the time to say good bye.  
"I-I'll marry you s-s-someday,H-Hermione Granger!"  
"I'll m-marry you t-too!"she bellowed back.  
  
  
_*And I know this may be*  
*The very last time that we see eachother cry*  
*But whatever happens,know that I'll...*_  
  
"C'mon,Hermione!We're going!"  
  
_*I'll be Standing at the Edge of the Earth*  
*Hoping that someday you'll come back again*  
*I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth hoping that someday*  
*You'll come back to me*_  
  
"Well,I guess this is it,then."Hermione only sobbed harder,knowing things would never be the same.  
"I-I dont want to go!"  
"I know..But you have to..."  
  
_*I'll be praying for whatever its worht*  
*Beleiving that one day you'll come back to me*  
*I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth*  
*Hoping for someday...*_  
  
Hermione calmed down enough to let go of Harry.She just looked at him.  
"I'm the luckiest woman alive!"she exclaimed,and started sobbing against him again.  
"You have no idea,Hermione,no idea."  
  
_*And I know this may be*  
*The very last time we see each other cry*  
*But whatever happens know that I'll...*  
  
_"I love you...So much..."  
"I love you too,more than anything!"  
  
_*I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth*  
*Hoping that someday you'll come back again*  
*I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday*  
*You'll come back to me*_  
  
Hermione sqeezed him,and he squeezed her back.  
  
_*I'll be praying for whatever its worth*  
*Beleiveing that one say you'll come back to me*  
*I'll be Standing at the edge of the Earth*  
*Hoping for someday.....*_  
  
"I have to go..."  
"I know..."  
  
_*Waiting for someday,*  
*Beleiving in someday,*  
*Praying for someday*  
*I'll be...*  
_  
"Don't Ever Forget Me?"Hermione whispered.  
  
_*Longing for Someday*  
*Clinging to someday*  
*Cherishing Someday*  
*I'll be...*_  
  
"Never.Not ever.I love you!"AS she slowly started to walk backwards towards her parents,slowly.  
  
_*Thinking of Someday*  
*Dreaming of Someday*  
*Wishing for Someday*  
*I'll be...*_  
_  
"_Bye,Harry!I'll miss you!I love you!"She had reached her parents.  
  
_*Living for Someday*  
*Counting on Someday*  
*Knowing that One Day...*   
  
_*~*~*~And She Was Gone~*~*~*  
  
  
_*I........will.......See......You.....*_  
  
  
*~Alona~*


End file.
